


[Art] Horses

by Shadow_Hole



Series: Inktober 2019 [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hole/pseuds/Shadow_Hole
Summary: Merlinktober day 16Inspired by Lefayart





	[Art] Horses

"I guess those two aren't that different from their masters now, aren't they?"

"Ahah, you're right my friend, if they don't stop bickering and annoying the others we will have to separate them"

"As if they'd let us"


End file.
